1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to display modules, and more particularly, to shielding electromagnetic interference generated in a display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video display device outputs information as an image using a display screen. Video display devices include a monitor for a personal computer (PC), a cathode ray tube television (TV), a plasma display panel (PDP) TV, a liquid crystal display (LCD) TV, a LCD projection TV, a digital lighting processing (DLP) projection TV and so on.
The video display device comprises a display module. The display module includes a screen for displaying an image. The display module includes various kinds such as a PDP module, an LCD module and a cathode-ray tube, and the like.
The display module generates electromagnetic interference and/or wavelengths of fore infrared rays during operation. As a consequence, the display module necessitates an electromagnetic interference shielding apparatus for preventing the electromagnetic interference and/or the fore infrared ray wavelengths from leaking to the outside.
FIG. 1 illustrates an electromagnetic interference shielding apparatus for a display module according to a related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the related art electromagnetic interference shielding apparatus comprises a frame 21 mounting a display module 20, a rear cover 23 mounted on a rear side of the frame 21, a shielding member 22 disposed on a front of the display module 20, a first pressing bracket 24 compressing a front edge of the shielding member 22, a conductive gasket 25 interposed between the first pressing bracket 24 and the shielding member 22, and a second pressing bracket 26 fastened to the first pressing bracket 24 to compress a rear edge of the display module 20.
The frame 21 comprises a plurality of fastening bosses 21a and 21b on an inner surface of a front thereof. The first pressing bracket 24 is fastened to the respective fastening bosses 21a and 21b through first and second conductive fastening members 28 and 29.
The rear cover 23 is made of conductive material. The rear cover 23 and the first pressing bracket 24 are conductively coupled by being fastened through a third conductive fastening member 27.
A conductive part 22a is formed at the front edge of the shielding member 22. The conductive gasket 25 is interposed between the conductive part 22a and the first pressing bracket 24.
The first pressing bracket 24 compresses and supports the conductive part 22a of the shielding member 22 so that the shielding member 22 and the first pressing bracket 24 become conductive.
The second pressing bracket 26 is fastened to the fastening boss 21a of the frame 21, through the first conductive fastening member 28 together with the first pressing bracket 24 and compresses a rear edge of the display module 20, thereby ensuring conductivity of the conductive part 22a of the shielding member 22 and the first pressing bracket 24.
Through this structure, electromagnetic interference being radiated to the front side of the display module 20 is shielded by the shielding member 22, and electromagnetic interference radiated to lateral sides and/or the rear side is shielded by the first pressing bracket 24 and the rear cover 23.
According to the related art, conductivity of the first bracket 24 and the shielding member 22 is partially ensured by the second pressing bracket 26 compressing the rear edge of the display module 20. However, shielding efficiency of the related art is not satisfactory because of incomplete airtightness between the first pressing bracket 24 and the shielding member 22.
Furthermore, in the related art, a compressing force of the first and the second pressing brackets 24 and 26 may be transmitted to the display module 20, thereby causing serious damage to the display module 20.
In addition, since lateral and rear sides of the display module 20 of the related art, comprising the first and the second pressing brackets 24 and 26 and the rear cover 23, have a complicated structure, a number of parts are required, such as the plurality of conductive fastening members 27, 28 and 29, the fastening bosses 21a and 21b, and the conductive gasket 25. Accordingly, the assembling structure and the manufacturing processes becomes complicated, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
In the related art shielding apparatus, moreover, respective four first and second pressing brackets 24 and 26 and four conductive gaskets 25 (one set for each corner of the display), that is, a total of 12 component parts, are necessary for assembling one video display device. These parts increase the entire weight of the video displaying device.
Such complicated conductive structure also increases a thickness of the video displaying device.